


Eggs

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: Pet Store AU [2]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Birds, Candling, Co-workers, Drabble, Eggs, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Vinnie Dakota: Animal Expert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Vinnie works at a Pet Store AU! Vinnie finds some eggs that some of the birds laid, and teaches Savannah how to check for baby finches inside.





	Eggs

“Hey, Sav. Wanna see something cool?” Vinnie grinned as his coworker glanced over from the wall of treats she was stocking. 

“If it’s going to be another birdseed with bugs crawling around, I don’t want to see it,” Savannah threatened, and Vinnie laughed. “No, it’s not, I swear.” 

Savannah sighed and set down the box of treats she had in her hands. “Fine. I’ll bite. What is it?” 

Vinnie held out his hands, opening them palm-up for her to see. Nestled in the centre of his palm were two very tiny, very pale eggs. 

“Oh,” Savannah breathed out, brow creasing as she leaned a little closer to see. “Where did those come from?” 

“The finches,” Vinnie stated proudly, nodding his head back towards the bird habitats. "Not the zebra finches, though. The other ones." 

“Are they actually going to end up hatching?” Savannah asked, and Vinnie shrugged. 

“I’m gonna check.” 

“How do you check?” 

Vinnie grinned even wider and gestured for her to follow him. She glanced around at the front of the store and, after deeming it safe to step away from the register, she followed him over to the other side, where there was a little podium with a drawer and shelves beneath it. 

Setting the eggs down gingerly, Vinnie pawed through the drawer of the podium a moment before coming up with a flashlight. “Okay, so this is called ‘candling’,” he explained, turning the flashlight on and holding it to the egg. “If there’s a baby birdie in there, we’ll see a little dark spot in there. If not, it’ll all be yellowish and we'll see right through it.” 

They both peered curiously at the now-lit-from-beneath egg, until Vinnie shook his head. “Nope. Just an egg,” he said, moving to check the other. After getting the same results, he shrugged. “Eh. I figured, but it never hurts to check. They're usually infertile." 

“What are you going to do with them, then?” Savannah asked, placing her hands absently on her hips. 

“Well, the finches won’t be happy that they’re not getting them back, but if they stay in there, they’ll go rotten. So I’ll probably just throw them away. We used to have another girl who worked here who fed them to her snakes she had at home whenever we'd end up with them, but--” He shrugged. “--nobody else takes them now, and we can’t feed them to our snakes because they’re too small.” 

“Huh,” Savannah responded, and then turned to rush back over to the cash register as a rather pushy customer called over to her from the other side, distracting her thoroughly. 

**Author's Note:**

> The girl that used to work there was totally Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
> 
> I work at a pet store so most of these are going to be inspired by stuff I've actually experienced lmao
> 
> Kudos/comments are love!  
> Come scream at on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
